Nicktoons: The Legend of El Tigre
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Part of Nicktoons Universe* Manny encounters new foes and gains new allies after saving the world, and some new powers to help him beat them all.(Not good at summary today, will eventually be edited)


**Red: Hey guys, here is another installment to the Nicktoons series.**

 **Geo: This time it's Manny's turn, we've already done the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Loud House, Digimon and the Power Rangers, so now it's time for El Tigre.**

 **Red: Also, some people think me and Geo are the same person; we're not.**

 _ **-Nicktoons El Tigre-**_

* * *

It's been almost a year since saving the world happened… and Manny was bored out of his fucking mind. He was currently leaning against a tree, waiting for something to happen and test out his new weapon. Ya see, his old transformation device did give him special powers, but it also affected him in a negative way. So he created a new one, one that was more awesome and didn't slowly drain his life away.

"It's gonna be a great day today!" He said when he heard a bank alarm go off. "Never mind." He got up and started to run towards town and activated his gauntlet by pressing a button with a star outline.

* * *

Bullets were flying everywhere as people ducked for cover and a black van drove off with Manny following it from the rooftops, his eyes glowing yellow. He ran faster and did a little parkour until they drove into a warehouse. They came out carrying the money in large suitcases while the shutter closed. _'Morons!'_ Manny thought as he jumped onto a ladder and snuck behind one of the many guards.

 ***Elsewhere***

Zoe slammed her door shut and covered her ears to block out her mothers shouts. _'Still with the fucking feud!?'_ She thought in rage as they got louder. Zoe rolled her eyes before grabbing two thick black and purple metal bracelets and opening her window to jump out. She slammed the bracelets together hard and her body glowed, becoming encased in a sleek black full body metal suit and wings popped out from her back. The suit then lit up with many purple lines all over as she flew off while the visor lit up last. _'At least I can get some quiet-'_ She thought when an alarm went off. _'Me and my mouth.'_ Zoe flew up and saw a black van speeding off with armed men shooting at cops behind them. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Manny jumping from rooftops. "What is he doing?" She said to herself while flying up high and landing of a warehouse rooftop. Zoe looked through a skylight to see at least a hundred gangsters with guns.

 _'This just got interesting.'_ Zoe then heard a grunt followed by a thud. She walked over to a ladder and jumped down, landing on Manny.

"Oof! Uh, can you please get off me Señorita?"

"Manny?" She stepped off him and he fixed his back. "Zoe?" He groaned. "How did you know I was a girl and that it was me?"

"I felt hi-heels that were like knives." He groaned again as he stood up and saw her upgraded suit. "Whoa, nice suit." He muttered as she blushed . He also noticed that it emphasized her chest and curves.

 _'She's so hot!'_ He thought to himself with a blush, not noticing that she was also checking him out and thinking the exact same thing.

Soon an explosion went off inside the building.

"Let's go Zoe!" He kicked down the door by the ladder and ran inside the smoke filled building. Zoe followed suit, surprised that he could see through the cloud. The two ran forward deep into the smoke and soon Manny tripped on something

"Whoa!" He landed on the ground and heard a splash. He opened his eyes and saw the floor covered in blood.

"Ahh man! Gross!" He scrambled to stand and saw he had tripped on an arm.

"Still gross." He heard laughter followed by screaming. He thought he even heard one guy scream 'My leg!'

"What the?"

Suddenly, a decapitated body flew past him and crashed into a wall, making Zoe shriek. "DULCE MARÍA, MADRE DE DIOS!" She immediately clung to Manny's arm and he held her while the mans head rolled across the ground. "What the hell is happening here?" Another scream was heard as they saw a bloody man try and run for the door they entered when a large shadow hand grabbed him by the leg and threw him up in the air.

"AHHHHH!"

He disappeared into the smoke and came down with his head split open down the center.

"Whoa...THAT WAS FUCKING COOL!" They turned and saw a girl in all black holding a bloody katana. "Hi!" She spoke in an all too cheery voice as a body fell down from the rafters

"Oopsies!" Zoe and Manny got into defensive stances as fire started to spread.

"Let's get out here!" The door then slammed shut. "YOU!" They turned around and saw a bald man with half of his face burnt and a grenade launcher in his hands. "Oh Hi Baldy Waldy!" The obviously insane cheered, making the man more angry and fire the launcher at her, hitting her dead center in the chest. "WHOA!" She went flying as it went off right in her face.

 ***MICHAEL BAY EXPLOSION!***

Manny and Zoe's eyes widened when she just got back up like it was nothing, she didn't have any burns and her clothes were greatly tattered, but she looked like she didn't even care. "WHOO! WHAT A RUSH!" She smiled dumbly. "Is she an idiot?" Manny muttered.

"I think so."

Another grenade went past them and towards her, but this time she kicked it away.

"Nya nya!" She taunted, causing him to growl. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared as he charged her but the two allies stood in his way.

"I don't think so esé!" Manny lifted his sleeve and pressed the star button on his black clawed gauntlet twice. A column of emerald fire swirled around him as his body was covered in a skintight black leather suit which then covered itself in black metal with orange inlets that represented stripes, it also had a bronze T on the chest. Manny let out an ear piercing roar as his skin turned ash white and his hair even whiter, straight, and messier. His face was equipped with a black visor that covered his slit emerald eyes and attached to two ear covers that were pointed. His forearms and hands became slightly bulkier with drills at the tips of the fingers. And finally he had a tail growing from his body with the same white hair. The gangster leader backed up and whistled for more men. They soon swarmed them, even if the building was burning down. Manny cracked his knuckles and bared his teeth, showing very sharp fangs that were ready to tear through flesh.

* * *

Police cruisers sped towards the burning building as Frida saw it from her house. "Manny, what the hell did you do now?" The 13 year old blunette groaned with a shake of her head as she went over to her tiger bracelet and climbed out her window.

 ***Elsewhere***

Manny threw a man into a few and they fell out a window. "Too easy!" Manny said as his drill claws elongated.

Zoe kicked three away and broke some bones before they fell into the growing fire.

"Music to my ears!" The crazy girl said as she stabbed two in a row and cut them in half. Soon the fire got out of control and they moved upwards.

"Damn we're boxed in!"

"Oopsie! Maybe I didn't think this all through." She spoke while running a hand through her hair.

Without warning an icy wind blew all the fire away and showed the charred remains of the gangsters as the entire area was covered in ice and snow and what little thugs were still alive escaped. The three looked up to see a black silhouette. "Hey guys"

"Frida!" Manny and Zoe said in happiness.

"Hi sister!"

"SISTER!?" They both looked at Frida and glared. "Uhhhhhh…I can explain."


End file.
